hogwartsfandomcom_ro-20200214-history
Vajthat de-a lungul secolului
Primele Maturi Istoria incepe cu timpurile vechi, atunci cand nici o vraja nu putea sa-l faca pe vrajitor sa zboare. Existau, insa, si unele diferente: erau cativa animagi care se putea transforma in creaturi zburatoare, dar erau foarte rari. In mod curent in acele vremuri, singura modalitate pentru un vrajitor de a zbura, era levitatia. In cele din urma, insa, au descoperit si zborul pe matura. Intrebarea care se pune in acest capitol este simpla: de ce vrajitorii au ales maturile pentru a zbura si de ce nu au ales alte obiecte. Raspunsul este simplu: era foarte usor sa ascunzi o matura in lumea incuiatilor, in casele lor. Cea mai veche inregistrare despre o matura zburatoare dateaza din anul 962, dar maturile de atunci erau simple si neconfortabile. Primele jocuri pe matura Jocurile pe matura au aparut dupa ce maturile au devenit suficient de avansate pentru a le permite zburatorilor sa poata lua curbe sau sa-si modifice inaltimea la care zboara si viteza. Printre cele mai importante competitii pe maturi de atunci mentionam: Cursa anulala de maturi - a inceput in jurul anilor 900. Primee curse aveau cam 580 kilometri si s-au tinut in Suedia. Stichstock - intre anii 1100 si 1300. De origine germana. Jocul presupunea existenta unui dragon umflat cu aer inaltat pe o prajina de aproximativ 7 metri. Scopul jocului era acela de a intepa dragonul cu cozile ascuntite ale maturilor. Creaothc eann - a inceput in Scotia. Jucatorii isi asezau pe capete niste ceaune si trebuieau sa prinda in aceste ceaune cat mai multe caramizi, care cadeau de sus. S-au inregistrat foare multe accidente, multi vrajitori au murit in acele jocuri si jocul a fost declarat ilegal incepand cu 1762. Shuntbumps - joc popular in Devon, Anglia. Scopul jocului era acela de a da jos pe toti ceilalti vrajitori de pe maturi. Swivenhodge - a inceput in Herefordshire. Se aseamana foarte mult cu tenisul sau badmintonul. Jucatorii loveau un balon. Cand unul dintre jucatori rata balonul, celalalt primea un punct. Vajthat Gertie Keddle a fost unul dintre primii martori ai inceputului jocului Vajthat. Ea a fost, de asemeni, prima ca a scris despre el. Jurnalul ei arata multe lucruri interesante in aceasta privinta: inceputurile balonului si al celui ghiulea. Toate acestea aveau loc la Queerditch Marsh. Un secol mai tarziu, Goodwin Kneen a scris o scrisoare nepotului sau, Olaf, in care ii vorbea despre prinzatori, atacanti si chiar despre o forma mai veche de portari. De asemeni, in aceasta scrisoare se povesteste si despre modul in care se tinea scorul in acele timpuri. Hotoaica Aurie Inca din perioada anilor 1100, vanatoarea Hotoarelor (o specie de pasari) era foarte populara printre vrajitoare si vrajitori. Hotoarea Aurie este azi o specie protejata. In acele vremuri, ea era o creatura magica comuna in nordul Europei, dar, cu toate acestea, era destul de greu de detectat de catre Incuiati, datorita aptitudinilor sale deosebite in a se ascunde, dar si datorita vitezei sale remarcabile. Inaintea unui joc de Quidditch, cineva a adus intr-o cutie o Hotoara Aurie la meci. A facut un pariu cu jucatorii: oricare dintre ei o prinde, va castiga 150 de galeoni. In curand s-a raspandit aceasta practica, si astfel s-a instaurat regula ca echipa al carui membru prindea Hotoara, sa castige 150 de puncte. Curand, insa, Hotoarele au devenit creaturi protejate, asa ca jocatorii de Quidditch au fost nevoiti sa gaseasca un inlocuitor pentru pasare. Inventarea Hotoaicei Aurii este atribuita vrajitorului Bowman Wright din Godric Hollow. Wright a creat o minge de metal care imita la perfectiune modul de zbor al Hotoarelor. Astfel, s-a incheiat procesul introducerii Hotoaicelor in cadrul jocului de Quidditch, un proces ce s-a derulat pe parcursul a mai mult de 300 de ani. Precautiile AntIncuiati si schimbarile vajthatului din secolul 14 Vrajitorii au inceput in curand sa realizeze ca era necesara o protectie anti-Incuiati. Au fost stabilite niste reguli privind locurile de desfasurare, noaptea, in mlastini, si sa se foloseasca vraji de indepartare a Incuiatilor. In 1419, Consiliul a emis un decret care a ajuns faimos de-alungul timpului,, potrivit caruia Vajthatul nu trebuie jucat in vre-un loc in care exista cea mai slaba sansa ca un Incuiat sa poata vedea , sanctiunea pentru cei care incalcau acest decret fiind incatusati de peretele unei pivnite. In 1692, fiecare Ministru al Magiei avea printre atributii supravegherea consecintelor jocurilor magice jucate in aria lor de competenta. Acum, echipele de Vajthat merg la stadioane care sunt protejate de suficiente precautii antiIncuiati. Terenul - descris de Zacharias Mump in secolul 14, ca avand forma ovala, 500 picioare lungime si 180 picioare latime, cu un cerc mic central de aproximativ 2 picioare in diametru. El ne spune ca arbitrul (numit si Vrajudecator), purta cele 4 baloane in cercul din mijlocul terenului in timp ce cei 14 jucatori stateau in jurul lui/ei. In momentul in care baloanele erau eliberate (balonul era eliberat de arbitru), jucatorii se ridicau in aer pe maturi. Marcarea punctelor - Zacarias Mump vorbeste de zone de marcare existente pe la mijlocul secolului 17-lea. Zonele de marcat erau folosite pentru ghidarea portarilor cu privire la locul in care sa stea in timp ce aparau. Deasemenea, cosurile care erau folosite pentru inscriere, erau mai inalte si mai mici. Prin anii 1883, cosurile au fost inlocuite de inelele are sunt folosite si in prezent. Despre Vajthat Mingiile Balonul La inceput, balonul era facut din piele si nu era vrajit. Avea gauri pentru degete si cusaturi. Totusi, prin 1800, a fost inventata farmecul Apucator, care a facut inutila existenta gaurilor si sireturilor. Atacantii devenisera iritati de necesitatea de a recupera balonul de fiecare data cand ratau marcarea astfel ca, Daisy Pennifold a avut ideea sa vrajeasca balonul astfel incat daca este scapat el ar cadea incet ca si cum s-ar scufunda in apa si asa ar fi foarte usor de prins de atacanti cat timp se afla in aer. 'Balonul Pennifold' este inca folosit si astazi. Baloanele ghiulea Primele baloane ghiulea erau niste pietre zburatoare care se puteau sfarama usor de catre prinzatori. Aceasta insemna ca jucatorii puteau fi urmariti de pietris pana la finalul jocului. In prezent, toate baloanele ghiulea sunt facute din fier. Baloanele ghiulea sunt vrajite sa urmareasca jucatorii fara discriminare. Hotoaica aurie Hotoaica aurie este de marimea unei nuci, asa cum era si Hotoarea aurie. Este vrajita sa evite sa fie prinsa cat de mult posibil. Exista o poveste potrivit careia Hotoaica aurie a evitat sa fie prinsa 6 luni in 1884 la Bodmin Moor, ambele echipe in final renuntand fiind dezgustate de performantele slabe ale propiilor Cautatori. Jucatorii Portarul In secolul al treisprezecelea, portarii jucau asemanator atacantilor, avand extra responsabilitati. Totusi, prin 1620, atributia portarului era doar aceea de a pazi inelele. Daca un portar intentiona sa respinga atacurile unui atacant ce se apropia, atunci el/ea putea parasi zona de marcare. Prinzatorii Treaba prinzatorilor este de a-si proteja coechipierii. Ei niciodata nu au fost marcatori de puncte. Un prinzator are nevoie, de asemenea, sa aiba un excelent simt al echilibrului, deoarece uneori este necesar pentru ei sa isi ia ambele maini de pe matura pentru un atac cu ambele maini asupra balonului ghiulea. Inaintasii Atacantul are cea mai veche pozitie in jocul de Vajthat, intrucat initial jocul consta doar in marcarea de puncte. Atacantii arunca Balonul de la unul la altul si marcheaza 10 puncte de fiecare data cand ei il arunca in unul dintre inele. Cautatorii De obicei cei mai usor si mai rapizi zburatori, Cautatorii au nevoie de un ochi patrunzatori si de abilitatea de a zbura avand o mana sau nici una pe matura. Cautatorii sunt cei mai probabil sa fie faultati de membri din echipa adversa. Reguli Jucatorii pot zbura cat de sus vor, dar cu conditia sa nu depaseasca terenul. Jucatorilo r li se permite sa atinga pamantul doar in timpul pauzelor. Marimea unei pauze difera in functie de cat de lung este jocul. Pentru lovituri de pedeapsa, un atacant primeste o lovitura de pedeapsa in care nu doar portarul are dreptul sa apere inelele. Balonul poate fi luat de la un coechipier advers dar nu prin apucare oricarei parti din corpul jucatorului advers. Daca cineva este ranit, echipa nu poate sa il inlocuiasca cu un alt jucator. Ei trebuie sa joace fara jucatorul ranit. Baghetele sunt permise pe teren, dar nu trebuie sa fie folosite impotriva unui jucator din echipa adversa, maturilor, baloanelor, arbitrului, sau oricarei persoane din public. Sunt doua moduri in care un joc de Vajthat se poate termina. Cel mai comun este acela ca, Cautatorul sa prinda Hotoaica aurie. Celalalt mod este acela de a se sfarsi meciul prin intelegerea consensului mutual al capitanilor ambelor echipe. Faulturi Sunt 700 de moduri de faultare in jocul de Vajthat. Se spune ca toate acestea s-au inamplat in Cupa Mondiala de Vajthat din 1473. O lista a tuturor acestor faulturi nu este disponibila publicului vrajitor. 90% din faulturile de pe lista sunt, in orice caz, imposibile atata timp cat interdictia de a folosi baghetele impotriva echipei adverse este in vigoare. Exista 10 faulturi obisnuite care apar frecvent in timpul unui meci de Vajthat. Blagging- incetinirea adversarului prin apucarea maturii sale. Blatching- Zborul intentionat pe o traiectorie de coliziune. Blurting - Blocarea manerelor maturii cu ajutorul unei priviri in scopul de a opri oponentul. Bumphing - Trimiterea unui balon ghiulea catre multimea spectatorilor. Cobb ing- Folosirea excesiva a coatelor impotriva oponentilor. Flacki ng- Acoperirea cu oricare parte a anatomiei a gaurilor inelelor pentru a respinge balonul. Haversacki ng- Mana ramane pe Balon in timp ce este trecut prin inel. Quaffle-packi ng- Introducerea unui balon fals in orice mod, forma. Snitchip- Orice jucator in afara de Cautatro prinde sau atinge Hotoaica aurie. Stooging- Doi sau mai multi atacanti existenti in zona de marcare in acelasi timp. Arbitrii A existat un singur caz in care arbitrul a murit in timpul unui joc de Vajthat. Totusi au existat cateva incidente cu vrajirea unor maturi. Cele mai frecvente cazuri de vrajire a maturii unui arbitru este acela de a transforma matura in un portal. Cateodata, arbitrul ajungea in desertul Sahara. Un adevarat arbitru de Vajthat trebuie sa priveasca la toti cei 14 jucatori o data si una dintre cele mai frecvente accidente petrecute arbitrilor este aceea de intindere a muschilor gatului. In timp ce jocurile de amatori sunt permise atata timp cat reglile sunt respecate, echipele profesioniste de Vajthat au fost limitate ca numar incepand din 1674, an in care Liga de Vajthat a luat fiinta. Echipe de Vajthat din Anglia Sagetile din Applebee Tara de origine: Anglia Infiintata in: 1612 Robe: albastru si sageti argintii Informatii: Rivali ai echpei Viespile din Wimbourne. Au traditia de a arunca sageti de fiecdare data cand marcheaza. Totusi, aceasta a devenit interzis prin lege din 1894 cand sagetile au ranit un arbitru. Liliecii din Ballycastle Tara de origine: Irlanda Infiintata in: nu se specifica Robe: negre cu un liliac rosu aprins Informatii: Au castigat Liga de Vajthat de 27 de ori. Catapultele din Caerphilly Tara de origine: Tara Galilor Infiintata in: 1402 Robe: verde deschis cu rosu aprins Informatii: o himara l-a mancat pe cel mai bun jucator al lor,"Periculosul" Dai Llewellyn, in timp ce acesta se afla in vacanta. Tunurile din Chudley Tara de origine: nu se specifica Infiintata in: nu se specifica Robe: orange cu ghiulele de tun Informatii: Au castigat Liga de Vajthat de 21 de ori, dar nu au mai facut-o din 1892. In 1972, motto-ul clubului "Noi vom invinge" a fost schimbat in "Sa tinem pumnii si sa speram la ce e mai bine." Soimii din Falmouth Tara de origine: nu se specifica Infintata in: nu se specifica Robe: gri inchis, alb, cu un soim ca emblema Informatii: Soimii au reputatia de a juca foarte agresiv. De altfel motto-ul clubului este: "Sa invingem dar, daca nu o putem face, macar sa spargem cateva capete." Harpiile din Holyhead Tara de origine: Tara Galilor Infiintata in: 1203 Robe: verde inchis cu o gheara de aur Informatii: Harpiile sunt cunoscute pentru angajarea vrajitoarelor. Haimanalele din Kenmare Tara de origine: Irlanda Infiintata in: 1291 Robe: verde smarald cu 2 de "K" pe spate Informatii: Unul dintre Cautatori, Darren O'Hare, se spune ca ar fi inventatorul Formatiei de atac capete de vultur. Cotofenele din Montrose Tara de origine: nu se specifica Infiintata in: nu se specifica Robe: negru si alb cu 2 cotofene Informatii: Cotofenele reprezinta cea mai realizata echipa din Liga de Vajthat. Au castigat Cupe Ligii de 32 de ori. Unul dintre cautatori, Eunice Murray, a facut o petitie pentru a se introduce o Hotoaica mai rapida intrucat "este prea simplu sa o prinzi pe cea existenta". Mandria Portree-ului Tara de origine: Insula Skye Infiintata in: 1292 Robe: purpuriu cu stele aurii Informatii: Unul dintre fii unui jucatori este chitarist in formatia Surorile Stranii. Puddlemere United Tara de origine: nu se specifica Infiintata in: 1163 Robe: albastru inchis cu doua trestii aurii Informatii: Puddlemere United este una dintre cele mai vechi echipe de Vajthat din Liga. Motto-ul:"Beat Back Those Bludgers, Boys, and Chuck Those Quaffles Here." Tornadele din Tutshill Tara de origine: nu se specifica Infiintata in: 1520 Robe: albastru deschis cu un dublu "T" Informatii: Tornadele au castigat de 5 ori la rand Cupa la inceputul anilor 1900. Unul dintre fostii cautatori, Roderick Plumpton, detine recordul pentru cea mai rapida prindere a Hotoaicei intr-un joc la 3 secunde si jumatate de la inceputul jocului. Hoinarii din Wigtown Tara de origine: nu se specifica Infiintata in: 1422 Robe: rosu cu un topor de macelarie in fata. Informatii: Hoinarii au fost fondati de descendentii macelarului Walter Parkin. De aceea ei poarta topoare argintii de carne pe fata robelor lor. Viespile din Wimbourne Tara de origine: nu se specifica Infiintata in: 1312 Robe: galben si negru cu o viespe pe piept Informatii: Viespile au castigat Cupa Ligii de Vajthat de 13 ori. Numele lor se datoreaza unui incident petrecut prin anii 1600. Un prinzator a lovit un cuib de viespi si acesta a fost proiectat catre Cautatorul advers. Cautatorul a fost obligat sa abandoneze meciul si Wimbourne a castigat. Raspandirea Vajthatului in lume Europa Incepand cu secolul 14, Vajthatul a inceput sa aiba o organizatie puternica in Irlanda. O serie de documente ne informeaza ca prin anii 1400, Vajthatul incepuse sa se raspandeasca si mai mult in Europa. Se presupune ca Norvegia si Franta au devenit tari jucatoare de Vajthat in acele vremuri. In 1473, a avut loc prima Cupa Mondiala de Vajthat, si fiecare echipa participanta era europeana. Se crede ca motivele pentru aceasta erau: bufnitele cu scrisorile de invitatie care n-au facut calatorii atat de departe si lenea. Cele douya echipe care s-au intrecut in finala au fost Transilvania si Flandria. Acest joc a fost recunoscut ca fiind cel mai violent joc din toata istoria Vajthatului deoarece toate cele 700 de faulturi au fost utilizate in acest meci. De la intalnirea Transilvania-Flandri a, Campionatul Mondial de Vajthat se desfasoara o data la 4 ani. Exista si un Campionat European fondat in 1652. Se tine o data la 3 ani.Echipa "Harlem Globetrotters" a Vajthatului a fost echipa Vulturii din Vratsa. Ei sunt cunoscuti pentru golurile de la distanta, inscriind chiar de departe de zona de marcare. Vulturii au castigat Cupa Europeana de 7 ori. Alte notabile echipe: France's Quiberon Quafflepunchers, Germany's Heidelberg Harriers, Luxembourg's Bigonville Bombers, Braga Broomfleet of Portugal, si Poland's Grodzisk Goblins. Australia si Noua Zeelanda Prin 1600, Vajthatul a fost introdus in Noua Zeelanda de un grup de ierbologisti care munceau aici si care au inceput sa joace Vajthat pentru a se relaxa, spre uimirea societatii magice locale. In Australia, Vajthatul nu a fost introdus pana in secolul 18. Australia este locul perfect pentru desfasrarea jocurilor de Vajthat putand fi amenajate multe terenuri fara a exista pericolul de expunere a Incuiatilor, Cele mai bune echipe din Australia: Moutohora Macaws, Thundelarra Thunderers, si Woollongong Warriors. Africa Se presupune ca matura a fost pentru prima data introdusa in Africa de catre vrajitori care erau in cautarea unor informatii despre alchimie si astronomie. Astazi Vajthatul castiga din ce in ce mai multa popularitate aici. Printre cele mai bune echipe se numara: Patonga Proudsticks, Tchamba Charmers, Gimbi Giant-Slayers, si Sumbawanga Sunrays. America de Nord Vajthatul a fost introdus aici la inceputul secolului 17. Desi initial a avut un inceput mai lent, Canada a adus unele dintre cele mai bune echipe de Vajthat din lume. Acestea sunt: Moose Jaw Meteorites, Haileybury Hammers, si Stonewall Stormers. Intre timp, SUA un numar mare de echipe bune deoarece acest sport a devenit foarte popular in America, concurand chiar cu sportul local, Quodpot. Abraham Peasegood a inventat Quodpot in 1700. Peasegood a dorit initial sa formeze o echipa de Vajthat in America si a adus un balon cu sine. Totusi, bagheta sa a atins din greseala balonul si ulterior balonul a explodat. Quodpotul se joaca in 11 jucatori. 2 echipe de Vajthat sunt de remarcat in SUA:Sweet-water All Stars din Texas, si Fitchburg Finches din Massachusetts. America de Sud Si aici este popular Quodpot, mai mult decat Vajthatul. Echipe importante de Vajthat sunt: Argentina, Brazil, Peru, si Tarapoto Tree-Skimmers. Asia Aici Vajthatul nu a atins cote prea bune de popularitate, si asta intrucat aici principalul mod de deplasare a ramas covorul magic si nu matura. Vajthatul este privit cu scepticism in Asia, dar exista ceva fani, mai ales in Japonia. Echipa cea mai renumita este Toyohashi Tengu. Dezvolatarea Maturilor Foarte multe maturi duceau lipsa de confort pana in anii 1820, cand Elliot Smethwyck a inventat vraja Sa. Vraja Sa crea o sa invizibila care era plasata pe cadrul maturii. Atunci cand cel ce zbura se aseza, statea si pe sa, si nu mai exista pericolul de a-i intra cadrul in parti nedorite ale corpului. Totusi, majoritatea maturilor facute pana prin anii 1800 nu mergeau foarte repede sau la inaltime foarte mare. Nu prea erau de calitate in acea perioada. Oakshaft 79 - aceasta matura a fost creata in 1879 de Elias Grimstone. Are un cadru facut din lemn. Oakshaft 79 a fost creata pentru o anduranta in zbor, si pentru a rezista in fata vanturilor puternice. Este acum o matura de colectie si se vinde cu preturi foarte mari, dar nu a fost niciodata o matura prea buna pentru Vajthat. Motivul pentru care nu este buna este acela ca este prea bruta pentru a face viraje la viteze mari. Moontrimmer - Moontrimmer a fost inventata de Gladys Boothby in 1901. Ceva timp, aceasta matura era foarte ceruta, intrucat a revolutionat industria maturilor. Are abilitatea de a zbura la inaltimi foarte mari, pentru orice alta matura de pana atunci si sa fie inca bine navigabila la acea altitudine. Totusi, o singura vrajitoare nu era capabila sa ii preia toate comenzile, si astfel, o alta matura a aparut. Sageata de Argint- Leonard Jewkes a creat aceasta matura, intrecand vanzarile maturii Moontrimer, intrucat avea o viteza incredibila. Avea o acceleratie de pana la 112 km pe ora. Dar, ca si Moontrimer, cererea depasea productia. CuratLuna - Bob, Bill si Barnaby Ollerton au fondat compania de maturi CuratLuna in1926. Prima matura facuta a fost CuratLuna1. A cunoscut un mare succes si a fost produsa intr-un numar nemaivazut pana atunci. A fost introdusa pe piata ca o matura sport si din aceasta cauza, fiecare echipa din Liga, a folosit-o. Totusi competitia a inceput sa apara abia de la 3 ani de la fondarea companiei Comet - Randolph Keitch si Basil Hornton au creat compania Comet Trading in 1929. Prima matura facuta de ei a fost Comet 140. 140 este numarul modelelor testate de ei inainte de introducerea pe piata a maturii. Comet 140 a fost foarte populara printre echipele din Marea Britanie si Irlanda. Competia intre CuratLuna si Comet a fost benefica, aducand o serie de versiuni: CuratLuna2, CuratLuna3 si Comet 180. Tinderblast era o matura greoaie, care niciodata nu a atins viteza lui Comet sau CuratLuna, dar care a fost, la vremea ei, o matura populara. Swiftstick - a fost introdusa in 1952, dar niciodata nu a fost populara, intrucat pierdea din viteza la urcare. Shooting Star(Steaua Cazatoare)- Compania Universal Brooms Limited a scos pe piata Shooting Star in 1955. Era o matura ieftina, care a avut un succes imediat. Din pacate, dupa izbucnirea de popularitate imediata, a urmat un esec si firma a dat faliment in 1978 Nimbus - scoasa de compania Nimbus Racing Broom, care a fost organizata in 1967, si care a vrajit lumea cu Nimbus 10. Aceasta putea atinge viteza de 100 de 160 km pe ora. si avea o manevrabilitate incredibila. Mai tarziu Nimbus a produs modelele Nimbus 1001, 1500, 1700. Nimbus este compania dominanta pe piata de maturi si maturile lor sunt alegerea celor mai profesioniste echipe de Vajthat. Twigger 90- Twigger 90, a fost creata in 1990, care intentiona sa depaseasca locul castigat de Nimbus pe piata. A introdus dispozitive noi in totalitate, precum fluierul de avertizare si echipamentul de auto-intretinere. S-a descoperit, insa, ca Twigger 90 se deforma la viteze foarte mari si a pierdut din popularitate. Fulger - scoasa de compania Universal Brooms care s-au reintors in competitie cu cea mai buna matura.Scoasa in 1993.Este cea mai rapida matura cunoscuta vreodata si are un control excelent. Miscari de Vajthat Jocul de Vajthat continua sa obsedeze si sa incante fani pretutindeni in lume. Multe miscari au fost create de-a lungul anilor. Iata cateva dintre ele: Bludger Backbeet - o miscare prin care prinzatorul loveste balonul ghiulea cu bata trimitandu-l in spatele sau, si nu in fata. Dificil de executat cu precizie, dar are avantajul de a induce in confuzie adversarii. Dopplebeater Defence - Ambii prinzatori lovesc balonul ghiulea in acelasi timp pentru extra forta, ceea ce determina un atac mai sever al balonului ghiulea asupra adversarului. Double Eight Loop - O aparare specifica portarului mai ales folosita impotriva loviturilor de pedeapsa, cand se invarte in jurul celor 3 inele cu o viteza foarte mare pentru a bloca balonul sa intre. Hawkshead Attacking Formation - Atacantii se aseaza in formatie de cap de sageata si zboara impreuna catre inele. Intimideaza foarte mult echipele adverse si ii forteaza pe adversari sa se dea la o parte. Parkin s Pincer - Se presupune ca a fost inventata de membri echipei Hoinarii din Wigtown. Doi atacanti il flancheaza pe atacantul advers in timp ce al treilea zboara direct catre el/ea. Plumpton Pass - Miscare specifica cautatorului, ce consta intr-o miscare prin care Hotoaica este prinsa in maneca. Numita dupa Roderick Plumpton, Cautator al echipei Tushill Tornado, care a folosit miscarea la ealizarea recordului de prindere a Hotoaicei din 1921. Desi unii critici au sustinut ca aceasta a fost doar o intamplare, Plumpton a sustinut pana la moarte ca el a intentionat sa faca aceasta miscare. Porskoff Ploy - Atacantul carand balonul zboara foarte sus, lasand adversarii sa creada ca va incerca sa scape pentru a inscrie. Arunca insa apoi balonul in jos catre un coechipier care asteapta sa-l prinda. Sincronizarea este lucrul esential in aceasta miscare si a fost denumita dupa jucatoarea de origine rusa Petrova Porskoff. Reverse Pass - Un atacant arunca balonul peste umar catre un coechipier. Este o miscare a carei acuratete este dificil de realizat. Sloth Grip Roll - Atarnand de matura, strangand manerul cu mainile si picioarele pentru a evita balonul ghiulea. Starfish and Stick - Aparare a portarului prin care acesta tine matura orizontal cu o mana si un picior invartite in jurul cadrului. Transylvanian Tackle - A fost vazuta prima data la Cupa Mondiala din 1473, constand in simularea unui pumn trimis catre nasul adversarului. Atata timp cat contactul fizic nu este realizat, miscarea nu este ilegala. Este greu de realizat intrucat este dificil sa nu realizezi contactul in timp ce fiecare zboara cu viteza foarte mare. Woollongong Shimmy - inventata de echipa Woollongong Warriors, consta intr-o miscare in zig-zag care are ca scop scoaterea in afara a atacantilor adversi. Fenta Wronski- Cautatorul se indreapta in viteza catre pamant prefacandu-se ca a vazut Hotoaica mult in jos, dar coteste imediat inainte de a ajunge la pamant, intentionand sa-l faca pe adversar sa-l imite si sa se accidenteze. Fenta este numita dupa cautatroul polonez Joseph Wronksi.